Harry Potter and the End of it All
by Alexis-Lynn
Summary: After the final battle, Harry disappears. Only Albus knows where he is, and he has some news. HP/GW RW/HG Reated M to be safe.


**A/N: This is my first attempt at a fan fic. I love reading them, so I decided to try it for my self. Let me know how I did please! I am open to all comments.**

* * *

**Harry Potter and the End of it All  
****Alexis-Lynn**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Harry Potter, I am merely putting my own twist on things.

**Pre-story Notes: **Okay so here is a little background for you all. Harry and Hermione dated in their sixth year, hold your horses I know this is an HP/GW story. They did it merely to make Ron realize what he was missing. Well one night they got too into faking and had a little fun. Ron finally came to his senses and got with Hermione. Draco had been a secret ally of Harry's his whole life. Only Harry and Dumbledore know his true loyalties. Draco was asked to take the mark in his 3rd year, but never agreed to take the dark mark and took cover from his dad at Hogwarts, finally showing his true loyalties. The Final Battle took place in July right before Harry's 7th and final year at Hogwarts. After the final battle Harry disappeared. This is where our story takes off….

**Chapter One:**

**Lonely Visits (September 10****th****, Location Unknown)**

Harry was still very weak even though it was over two months ago that he had defeated the all time dark wizard Lord Voldemort. After the final battle Harry apparated with what little strength he had to the safe location Dumbledore had told him. They had decided it safest for him to live under a Fideleus Charm until he regained strength. He and Albus had performed the necessary spell two days prior to the final battle, and Dumbledore was the secret keeper. The location was a difficult one to pick, Harry inherited a few properties from his parents, but chose a location close to those he loved most. The location was actually very close to the Burrow, because it was the only home he had known outside the Hogwarts walls.

A soft knock on the door interrupted Harry's thoughts. He slowly got up and walked over to the door already knowing who its was, after all Albus was the only one who knew the location. He opened the door and greeted his Headmaster.

"Albus how are you this day?" He said shaking the elderly mans hand.

"Harry my boy I am glad to see you up and walking around. Your strength is defiantly returning, and more quickly than I expected I might add." Replied the Headmaster also shaking Harry's hand.

"Yes my physical strength is a lot better, but I have not tried my magic yet. I am going to wait to test that for a while yet. So on a different note, How are things out in the wizarding world?" Harry asked the question he had come to ask every time Albus visited.

After giving Harry the usual update on the post war relief, how the Weasleys and Hermione were, and how his godfather Sirius was doing with his new found freedom. Dumbledore posed a question of his own for Harry. "Harry my dear boy, I was wondering if I may have permission to give the location of your hideout to two people. The first obviously being your godfather. Although I have told him you are safe and doing well, he still wishes to see you. He is greatly upset that he missed the first sixteen years of your life. He wishes to waste no more time in getting to know you. The second one I wish to share the location with is one Ginerva Weasley. I know you are fond of her and with Tom Riddle gone you can now pursue a life with her, on your own time and manner of course. I also feel it would greatly help your strength, both physical and magical, to see and talk to those you love. If you wish to think about it and take time to give me an answer later that would be fine with me."

After a moments hesitation Harry said, "Sir that would be amazing, but isn't Ginny in school?"

"Oh right you don't know yet. She and the other DA members have Fridays as free days. They have no classes and are free to do what they please. Well it was also decided that that your inner circle, as I like to call it, gets to visit home. Your inner circle being Ginny Ron Hermione Neville Luna and recently added Draco. Usually the six go to the burrow. But occasionally each visits their own home or they stay at Hogwarts. It was a thank you for all the help and support they gave during the war. After you gain enough strength to return the entire DA will receive Orders of Merlin and the seven of you will receive first class ones."

"Wow the government actually believed that my friends and I took part in and help end the war? Maybe they do have potential to gain my support. Back to your question, yes I give you my permission to share the secret of my location to those two. I can't wait to see Ginny and Sirius." He replied with a new found joy.

"Harry there is one more thing that I have neglected to tell you and I think it may upset you a bit. I have not told you as of yet because I did not know how you would handle it. With you being so weak I didn't want to send you into overload, as they say." Albus said his eyes losing their twinkle.

"What is it sir, I can handle it. I am stronger now." Harry said expecting the worst. His mind was racing at this point. He went over everything Dumbledore had told him since the war making sure everyone he loved was okay.

Seeing the look on Harry's face Dumbledore said, "Harry don't worry no one is hurt or dead. It's Hermione… She's well um. I know you didn't mean it to happen but she is pregnant…with..your baby." Seeing the shocked look Albus continued, "Now Harry she has told me what she wishes to do. She wants to marry Ron, but wants you to be a part of the baby's life. She would like her little girl to know you are her father. Of course if that is alright with you, if not the baby will grow up thinking Ron is her father."

"A…a…a..baby?? A baby girl? Oh wow I didn't expect that. Well then as I see it I have one choice. I will take on the role as the baby's father. When will my daughter be born?" He asked feeling weird saying the words.

"She is due in five weeks. Hermione asked me to give you a list of names and have you choose two you like or one of your own and she will name her accordingly when she is born. You should be well enough to venture out in 3 or 4 weeks in which case Hermione can visit after she is born. Here are the names," He said handing Harry a piece of parchment.

Harry opened the parchment and noticed Hermione's hand at once.

_Dear Harry,  
__I am so glad you are okay. I have missed you terribly. I am also glad you choose to be our baby's father. I know you choose this path because you would not be reading this letter had you not chosen to be her father. I am sorry that this happened, but I am overjoyed at the idea of being a mother. I know we did not plan this, and I understand it was an accident. DO NOT GO BLAMMING YOUR SELF HARRY JAMES POTTER! I am just as much at fault. We got caught up in the moment.  
__Anyway our daughter is due on October 15__th__. I would like to ask you one thing before I give you the names I like. Harry, you are my best friend almost a brother and the soon to be father of my daughter. If Dumbledore will allow it I would like you to be present at the birth. If your not comfortable that's fine, or if Dumbledore wont let you leave maybe I could do a homebirth wherever you are. Please send a reply with Dumbledore._

_Okay so the names I like for our little girl are:_

_+ Ariana Lynn  
__+Peyton Jane  
__+Emerald Mae_

_And since you chose to be her father her last name will be Potter. As long as your okay with it. Otherwise she can be Granger, and then Weasley when the time comes._

_Missing you always  
__Your almost sister,  
__Hermione Jane Granger (Soon to be Weasley…Ron popped the question!!)_

Harry finished reading and tears were misting in his eyes. Dumbledore noticed this and said "Harry what is it?" Instead of answering he handed the letter to Dumbledore for him to read. After Albus read through the letter he sat for a moment in thought. "Well Harry the final decision is up to you, but if you would like to be present for the birth I see no problem in that. You should have your strength up by then, and should be able to aparate on your own. She is going to have the baby at Hogwarts so you could also use the Floo Network if you wanted." Dumbledore seemed lost in his own thoughts and Harry in his.

"Alas look at the time, I must leave. Harry I am sure Sirius will be over this evening to see you and Ginerva on Friday so you only have to wait two days to see her." He finally said brought out of his thoughts.

"Sir wait I need to write a quick reply to Hermione." Without thinking Harry pulled out his wand and said "Accio Parchment and quill." He then tapped the quill so it would write what he said.

_Mi,  
__I am so glad to hear from you. I am also excited and scared to think about being a father. But the child is definitely going to be loved and spoiled… wait pretend you didn't read that I can hear you already. 'Harry James this child cannot grow up thinking everything in life is about buying what you want.' I would have to say my favorite name of the ones you picked would have to be Ariana Lynn Potter, and yes she may have my last name.  
__On another thought I am so glad to hear of your and Ron's engagement. I cannot wait to see all of you guys and come finish out my schooling. Dumbledore has brought me the homework to keep caught up and let me tell you without you around homework is a lot harder.  
__As for your invitation, I would love to be present when you have the baby! Dumbledore said it is ok and I will work out the details with him, so you let him know and I will be there with you when the time comes. I should be able to start going out and about in about a month. My physical strength is at its fullest, but my magic levels are still very depleted. I wish I could see everyone right now but the stress would overwhelm me. Dumbledore is going to allow Ginny and Sirius to come and see me now, so keep me updated through them and Dumbledore. Say hello to Ron, Neville, Draco and Luna for me and also the rest of the DA. _

_Missing you. All my Love,  
__Harry James Potter_

After reading through his letter once he rolled it up and tapped it with his wand to magically seal it. Dumbledore stared on in utter disbelief. Harry had not even realized yet himself that he had been doing magic, and not easy magic either. Harry handed Albus the rolled up scroll. Dumbledore took it and then said, "Uh Harry, do you realize that you just did magic?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry said wondering if the elder was losing his mind.

"Harry you accioed parchment and a quill, then you made the quill write what you spoke. Obviously you were doing it without thinking if you didn't realize it." Dumbledore stated. "Okay Harry let's try something try 'Expelliarmus' on me."

"But sir, I don't understand, how could I have done magic, I still feel so drained." Harry argued.

"Harry I am not sure that is why we are going to test my theory." He replied calmly.

"Okay sir I'll try it." They then stood and faced each other with their wands at the ready. Harry then yelled "Expelliarmus". Dumbledore's wand flew out of his hand toward Harry, which he caught. "Wow, I did it. I also feel a little better, not so drained."

"Yes Harry, that's what I expected. I didn't realize it, but with you holding back on magic your levels couldn't return to completely normal. I also think hearing the news of your friends and the idea of seeing them has given you the strength to do the simple magic and work your way back up. If you keep up with small spells and light work you will be back to normal in a couple weeks. I will come back next week and check on you. In the mean time have fun with Sirius and Ginny, and work on your magic." Albus said with a smile and the usual twinkle in his eyes.

"I will definitely work on my magic. Thank you for coming over today and also for bringing Hermione's letter. I think if I had found out after I got back I would have went straight back to where I was 2 months ago. I can't wait to see Sirius and Ginny." Harry said standing up to walk Albus to the door.

Albus stood as well and walked to the door. "Well then Harry I will see you in about a week and I am sure Sirius will be over tonight. See you soon my boy."

"Yes see you soon Sir," Harry said shaking his hand then opening the door for him. He watched Albus walk just outside the perimeter then disappear.

Harry closed the door then walked back to the living room. He looked at the pile of homework Dumbledore brought over. "Well," he said to himself, "Might as well get started on all this." He then opened his transfiguration book and got to work.

* * *

  
A/N: Please leave me a review! Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
